Birth of a Test
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: On a quiet night, nothing is better than cuddling up next to that someone special. It's a perfect way John and Sissy  to spend the night together, but that calm night will take a dramatic turn, when Sissy's water breaks.


**Bridge fic! After going back and reading A Phone Call then rereading Daddy's girl, there was no way I could resist from making this little story to link the two of them together. Before you start, I just want to stress that I'm a sixteen years old boy and have no knowledge of hospital birthing procedures. I hope you all enjoy the read.**

It was late on a Saturday night. Lights that had yet to be taken down from Christmas cast a soft glow on the streets and the cold January air lashed and froze anyone who was unfortunate enough to be caught outside. This wasn't a problem for John and Cecilia Test, who were cozy under the blankets of their bed. The T.V was playing something, but the two love birds didn't know what since they were too lost in each other to pay attention. Johnny placed a tender kiss on his wife's forehead as he rubbed her belly.

Sissy giggled and kissed her husbands lips softly. He returned the kiss, taking his hand off her belly to hold her. "I love you." She said as she broke the kiss.

"I love you too." He hummed. He leaned in to kiss her again, but a hiss from his wife stopped him. "You ok?"

Sissy looked up at him and smiled. "It's nothing, just some contractions." She said, placing her hands on her large belly. "We are getting pretty close to the due date."

John smiled. "I know I can't wait till our baby is here."

"Any thoughts on what you want it to be?" she asked.

"I don't care," he shrugged. "I'm still going to love our baby."

They leaned in and shared a tender embrace. "Oh," Sissy gasped. She started panting loudly and put both hands on her stomach.

"What is it? What's wrong?" John asked, panicked by his wife's sudden actions.

"I... I think my water just broke."

John turned pale and flung off the covers. Sure enough, there was a large red spot spreading across Sissy's pyjama bottoms. He jumped off the bed and quickly picked her up bridal style. The house turned into a blur as he rushed Sissy out and gently placed her in the passenger seat of his car. He ran back inside and grabbed the baby bag Sissy had prepared earlier. Throwing the bag in the trunk, John jumped in the drivers' seat and floored the gas petal. The car shot forward and roared down the road. John was suddenly very thankful he spent the extra money to buy his Britain imported Jaguar. It was faster and cornered better than the American version and right now those two factors were going to be the difference between his baby being born in a hospital or being born on the side of the road.

John bit his lip and decided to go for it. He turned the gear shifter and the car instantly sunk down then lurched forward with an incredible burst of speed. Sissy screamed, whether it was from the labour pains or from the dangerous speeds, John didn't know, but it also wasn't important right now. Finally they hit traffic and he was forced to slow down a little as he weaved though the cars. There were some very close calls that almost landed them in a ditch or in a head on collision, but John managed to steer out of it every time.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital. John rushed his wife into the waiting room, supporting her as best he could. The woman at the front desk immediately knew what the problem was and paged the doctor. Within twenty seconds a doctor arrived with a wheel chair. Sissy was loaded in and rushed off to a delivery room. John fallowed quickly after them. His heart was pounding in his chest. What if something goes wrong? What if something happens to the baby? What if something happens to Sissy? Am I even ready for this? All of these questions swirled in his head as he continued to fallow the doctors. They arrived at a room and a doctor turned to face him.

"Are you going to be in the room during the delivery?"

"Ya, I'm her breathing coach." John replied.

The doctor nodded and motioned for him to fallow him inside the room. Sissy had just been covered in a hospital gown and was being lowered onto the bed.

"Hey," John said as he took a seat in a chair beside her. "How are you doing?" Sissy replied with a loud scream as another contraction came.

"Get me the epidural and get her-"

"No," Sissy said, cutting the doctor off. "I want a natural birth." The doctor looked hesitant, but a quick glare from John made him nod. John took her hand and almost regretted it, feeling every bone in his hand nearly shatter from Sissy's grip. He ignored the pain and tried everything he could think of to help sooth her. The doctor and nurses busily moved around the room. Several hours passed before Sissy suddenly felt the urge to push. "Oh god, the baby's coming." She managed to say in between gasps.

The hospital staff started scrambling again, preparing for the birth. "You're doing great sweetie." Sissy screamed in pain.

"I... I don't think I can do it." Tears were streaming down her face. It broke John's heart to see her in so much pain. His wife had always been such a strong person who never gave up on anything and to see her in so much pain tore him apart.

"Yes you can, just breath and push Sissy."

The delivery was hard on both of them, but finally Sissy gave one last push and collapsed in exhaustion. There were a few horrifying seconds for both parents when all they heard from their new born baby was nothing, then the sound of crying filled the room. Both of them let out a sigh of relieved, overjoyed to know their baby had made it. The doctors cut the umbilical cord and washed the baby off, wrapped it in a blanket, before approaching Sissy.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." With that said, he placed the new born baby in her arms. Sissy just stared at her, a proud and happy smile on her face. She looked like she was going to cry again, but for different reasons this time. Part of Sissy couldn't believe that their baby was actually here. Months of breathing classes, reading baby books and medical books, and now their baby was finally here. John had the same happy smile on his face as he watched his little girl. She was small, not even as big as his forearm. Before, John had never understood how it was possible to love someone so much the first time you saw her, even with Sissy it had taken him a long time to see her as more than just that annoying girl who lived next door. But now that his child was here, he couldn't understand how he couldn't lover her as much as he did.

Sissy turned her head towards her husband. "You want to hold her?" her voice was weak from the screaming and exertion. He nodded and gently took his baby from her arms.

"I hate to interrupt the moment," the doctor said, holding up a clip board. "But your baby needs a name."

John looked at his wife. They had talked about names, but they hadn't found a name they really liked. Sissy smiled and turned her attention to the doctor. "I know what her name's going to be." The doctor clicked his pen and looked ready to write. John looked at his wife, both curious and confused. "Her name is Jenifer Test."

John felt his heart stop beating. She wanted to name the baby after Him. He leaned over and planted a short, but passionate kiss on her lips. "Ok, now all we need is the baby's middle name and we'll give you two some privacy." The doctor was trying to hide a small smile for professionalism's sake.

"Cecilia," John said. "Her middle name is Cecilia."

Sissy gave him a happy smile then hugged him as best she could. The Doctor and nurses quickly left the room; giving the two happy adults the privacy they were promised. John handed Jenifer back to Sissy and climbed into the bed with her. No words needed to be spoken between the two of them. What was needed to be said? Their baby was here. Though the adventure wasn't nearly over, they no longer had just each other to share it with. Now they had their little girl.

They were a family.

**Ok, I just want to stress again that I am a sixteen years old boy and learned everything about the medical procedures mentioned using Google, so if I got something wrong and you want to yell at me for it. Back the fuck off. Reviews are appreciated and any questions asked will be answered.**

**What, you're still reading this? The fic is over... go away.**


End file.
